ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul was the founder and leader of the League of Assassins, whose ultimate goal was to create a new world purged of corruption through the death of whomever he deems necessary. He also wishes for Batman to become his eventual successor and marry his daughter. Biographyhttps://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul?action=edit&section=1 ''Son of Batman''https://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul?action=edit&section=2 At one point he considered Slade Wilson to become his successor and lead the League of Assassins, but until his daughter met and fell in love with Bruce Wayne. Seeing Wayne's skill and determination Ra's focused on making Bruce his new heir which angered Slade who was then kicked out of the League and also Ra's believed he failed the tests he presented to him and had him excommunicated. During his feud with Batman, Talia would then orchestrate a plot which involved drugging Bruce and then making love with him. The result of this affair led to the birth of her son, whose father is his mortal enemy, Batman. Ra's al Ghul then groomed Damian to lead the League of Assassins. Before his death Ra's al Ghul planned to create an army of man-bat ninjas, using Dr. Langstrom's genesplicing research. Dubbed "Project Airstrike" by him. When Damian was ten years old, Ra's' base of operations was attacked by Slade Wilson, now calling himself Deathstroke, and his mercenaries. After a prolonged battle Ra's was set alight by Slade. Slade lures him into single combat then has his men launch a missile at their location. The blast consumes Ra's and gives him some pretty horrific burns. With his body badly damaged by the flames, Damian came to his assistance, but Ra's died before he could make it to the pit. Damian attempted to place him in the Lazarus Pit in order to revive him but was told by Talia that it was beyond the pits capabilities. On the body of his grandfather Damian swore revenge against Slade for his grandfather's murder. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans''https://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul?action=edit&section=3 Damian encounters a demon in Trigon's hellish realm who claims to be Ra's, he then claims that Trigon is the creator of the Lazarus Pits and that their usage would entail a price in the form of eternal servitude following the recipient's death. As a servant of Trigon, he shatters the crystal that Raven intends to use to imprison her father. Damian, who has accompanied and bonded with Raven, attacks Ra's in her defense, eventually decapitating him. Ra's' body is then dragged into a monolith by a horde of Trigon's demons. The severed head turns back into a demons head casting doubt if it had been Ra's al Ghul at all. ''Justice League: Revelation'' Ra's was then revived by his daughter and granted powers by the Lazerus Pit, the White Lantern Battery, and Gaius Marcus's magic combined in order for his goal to control Gotham. Powers and abilitieshttps://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul?action=edit&section=4 Abilitieshttps://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul?action=edit&section=5 Immortality: '''Ra's has acquired an extended lifespan through the use of the Lazarus Pit. '''Master Swordsman: Ra's is the greatest swordsman in the world. He can deflect bullets with his swords without leaving a mark on him. 'Genius Level Intellect: '''Due to his greatly extended lifespan, Ra's has acquired vast knowledge over his years, granting him him the intellect of a genius. '''Master Martial Arts: '''Ra's near-immortal life has allowed him to learn numerous fighting styles over the years making him rival even Batman in combat. Divine Empowerment: While Ra's al Ghul was resting in the Lazerus Pit while using the White Lantern Battery, he was granted magical powers. *'Energy Projection: 'Ra's was able to generate and project a green, electricity-like energy. This also caused his body to glow with a green aura. *'Summoning: 'Ra's was able to summon his main and most powerful weapon, a sword made of magic energy. He was also able to summon soldiers but only one at a time. *'Forcefield Generation: 'Ra's al ghul was capable to generate a green aura forcefield (similar to a Green Lantern) which can protect him from attacks. *'Levitation: 'Ra's was capable of levitating in the air. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Ra's was able to lift heavy objects and break anvil just by karate chopping them. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Ra's was able to run up to 38 miles per hour and was able to dodge bullets. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Ra's is unable to run out of energy or get tired. *'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Ra's can react and dodge incoming attacks. *'Superhuman Sences: 'Ra's can sense anything that is around him. *'Regeneration: 'Ra's can regenerate his health but its not as fast a being in the Laserus Pits Weaponry '''Magic Sword: '''Ra's carries his magic sword which is a fusion between a katana and a erland sword. This is his most powerful and useful weapon. The blade is made of green energy which can harm kryptonians. If Ra's al Ghul loses the sword he can teleport it back with his mind. Appearanceshttps://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul?action=edit&section=6 Filmshttps://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul?action=edit&section=7 *Son of Batman'' *''Batman: Bad Blood'' (mentioned) *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (mentioned) *''Justice League: Revelation''